Culpa do verão
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: Com sua central de ar quebrada, Maka tentou trocar de quarto com Soul, já que era impossível dormir no seu durante esse calor dos infernos e ir para o da Blair nem era uma opção, mas como ela fora parar na cama com ele?


**Culpa do verão.**

_Com sua central de ar quebrada, Maka tentou trocar de quarto com Soul, já que era impossível dormir no seu durante esse calor dos infernos e ir para o da Blair nem era uma opção, mas como ela fora parar na cama com ele?_

- O poder de um death scythe pode ser altamente destrutivo, tal destrutibilidade é diretamente dependente da constante "x", a qual será calculada pela soma…

As pálpebras da adolescente estavam caindo pesadamente sobre seus olhos verdes. E apesar de terem ocorrido momentos em que sua batalha contra a sonolência havia sido ganha, a guerra estava a favor dos mais gostosos e confortáveis dos sonhos.

- … O poder de um death scythe pode … a qual será… soma…

- Não, não – ela percebeu que havia pulado algumas linhas, quando era sua função estudar direito.

- … O poder de um … pode…

Ploft.

Sua cabeça pendera inteiramente sobre o livro que ela deveria estar lendo atenta e avidamente, o cansaço a vencendo, por fim.

Desde que Soul engolira sua centésima alma, eles não pegavam leve, tanto na intensidade e duração dos treinos, quanto na freqüência dos mesmos. Alcançar o maior desejo de ambos se provava ser apenas o começo de um caminho longo e predador de uma boa dormida. Não que ela preferisse estar em outro lugar, com outra pessoa, fazendo algo diferente.

Maka Albarn amava o que fazia.

E por mais que ela tivesse dúvidas, inseguranças, desentendimentos e maus momentos com sua foice e parceiro, ela era feliz e se sentia completa conquistando novas experiências e conhecimento todos os dias ao seu lado.

Sua ânsia por absorver mais conhecimento e devorar livros que ultimamente não lhe permitia respirar direito. Ela precisava sempre de mais e mais informações e, no momento, mais do que nunca.

Porém, ninguém é de ferro. Principalmente naquele verão dos infernos. Nem mesmo à noite eles tinham um desconto. Se não fossem as centrais de ar condicionado, uma parte criativa de sua mente lhe dizia que derreteria para se transformar numa pequena poça de Maka.

Uma grande incógnita era a hiperatividade absurda de Black Star. Como ele conseguia se mexer _tanto_, era o que se perguntava.

Ao chegar em casa, Maka não conseguia reunir concentração suficiente para estudar, ler um único parágrafo sequer!

Tamanho era o conforto e alívio depois de tomar um baninho gelado, vestir seu pijama limpinho e deitar na sua cama friazinha debaixo daquela central _divina_.

Óbvio, ela abria o livro e pa-pum. Estava dormindo.

Hoje não estava caminhando para um fim distinto do usual desde o início dessa estação insuportável. Com a boca entreaberta e um fio de baba molhando as páginas do livro, Maka atingira o primeiro andar de seu céu particular, quando um barulho estrondoso a puxou para a terra.

- O q... que? – abandonando vagarosamente o torpor de quem acabou de acordar, esfregou os olhos ao passear sua visão pelo quarto, languidamente, procurando pela fonte do ruído.

O vento refrescante sobre ela havia cessado, somente a ventilação permanecia inalterada.

Entre intrigada e aborrecida, ela se levantou e arrastando a cadeira de sua escrivaninha para debaixo do ar condicionado, atingiu o nível ideal para identificar o problema do aparelho.

Com o controle em mãos, cujo indicador da esquerda furava incessantemente o botão on-off, ela não obtinha sucesso, e sim mais irritação, em colocar a central para funcionar.

- Hun! – descartando o controle (inútil, lesado, quebrado, maldito! e etc.) ela esticou os braços e nas pontas dos pés, ergueu a capa protetora do objeto.

Tudo parecia no lugar... As telas estavam limpas, pois ela nunca deixaria poeira e sujeiras se acumularem no ar que respirava... Todos os botões e fios também...

O que havia de errado?

Ao checar o conjunto pela enésima vez, gotas de suor já haviam brotado na sua testa, nuca e costas.

Assim como o calor estava se materializando em transpiração, o aborrecimento de Maka havia atingido seu limite.

- Arrrgh! – ela deu três socos sobre a superfície anterior da central, sua estatura a impedia de ir mais longe.

Com a temperatura mais elevada, porque se alterar com qualquer coisa só piora o calor, ela desceu da cadeira num pulo e a passos tão pesados quanto os de um hipopótamo, ela escancarou a porta do seu quarto e inspirando profundamente ao repetir a frase: "Não é culpa dele, não é culpa dele..." para não descontar em pessoas inocentes, bateu na porta de Soul.

Bater não seria o verbo ideal e mais fidedigno para descrever a forma e intensidade de seu ato, porém, na ausência de um componente do vocabulário humano mais adequado, que seja "bater".

Na ausência de resposta, ela repetiu.

"Não é culpa dele, não é culpa dele...", mais uma vez.

Ainda sem resposta e...

Que se exploda o mantra – SOUL! – com um chute, para parear com seu chamado meigo e educado, ela tentou derrubar a porta do parceiro.

Antes que ela tivesse sucesso, o dono do quarto cuja porta estava para ser detonada junto com sua cabeça, entreabriu-a preguiçosamente, ignorante ao real perigo que lhe batia à porta.

A única explicação plausível era a sonolência, pois somente a própria poderia ser a responsável pelo total desapego a vida demonstrado por Soul Evans ao dizer no tom mais cínico alcançável - Realmente, um anjo... - a sua expressão entediada na metade da sua potência regular, pois a outra metade ainda estava adormecida pelo melhor dos sonos.

Maka o ignorou, ela estava concentrada em coisas mais importantes, como... - Por que demorou? – inquiriu, os olhos lhe medindo da cabeça aos pés.

- Foi de propósito... – ele bocejou abertamente ao se escorar no batente e uma de suas mãos subir inconscientemente para seu abdômen, por debaixo da sua blusa azul claro de mangas compridas, alojando-se ali para coçar sua pele devagar.

- O QUÊ?

Ele massageou os ouvidos tamanho o volume do berro dela, péssima idéia usar de cinismo nessas horas, tentar soar como um cara maneiro e descolado estava lhe causando uma quase surdez - 'Tava dormindo, né? Não percebeu, não?

Ela pareceu satisfeita com a resposta dessa vez e Soul torceu para que ela fosse logo embora, ele precisava dormir - Sorte sua. **Eu** não posso dormir.

- Problema seu... – ele lhe deu às costas, mandando a sua obrigação em ser maneiro às favas, ele estava com sono, merda.

- Soul! – ela se indignou quando o pouco caso por parte dele se tornou mais do que evidente – A minha central quebrou, dê um jeito.

A nova estratégia era açucarar sua fala para convencê-lo... Não que fizesse diferença, Kinshin poderia cair sobre sua cabeça, Soul Evans não se moveria. Não dando a mínima para a pessoa a mais no seu espaço, Soul se atirou de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e começou a roncar. Ouvindo isso Maka apertou as pálpebras para reunir o máximo de calma que podia e espantar o máximo de raiva que continha – Por favor, vai...

No fundo, ela não esperava que ele tivesse lhe escutado e Albarn procurava um livro para acertar-lhe com um 'Maka chop' , mas não seria preciso.

- Peça desculpas por ter me acordado.

- Huh? – ela não tinha certeza se seu ouvido estava lhe pregando uma peça.

Mais um ronco.

Idiota, ele estava usando de chantagem? Ela tinha que encontrar uma bigorna e não um livro, isso sim. Por enquanto, teria que... – Ok. Desculpe... – admitiu, como quem sente que sua perna está sendo arrancada.

- Pelo que?

Ela grunhiu e Soul já estava de peito para cima, os braços cruzados sob a nuca assim como suas pernas, uma sobre a outra, confortavelmente demandando mais dela e a advertindo, com seus olhos vermelhos, caso ela estourasse 'bau-bau' ajuda.

Onde fora parar todo aquele sono?

- Por ter acordado _vossa excelência_.

- Te perdôo, grande e horroroso monstro de tetas pequenas. Agora, vaza – e outro ronco.

O sono estava embaçando a percepção e o instinto de sobrevivência de Soul, lógico. Porque, devidamente desperto e consciente ele nunca falaria tal sentença ao permanecer num nível inferior ao de Maka, ainda por cima, de costas e nada alerta ao seu redor.

E Maka usou de uma variação de seu famigerado golpe, o objeto do momento era um abajur.

- Você vai me ajudar? – ela o encarava assustadoramente enorme, inclinada predatoriamente sobre ele, o abajur levemente torto ainda em uma das mãos.

A falta de sons no quarto era pesadamente notável, Maka nem piscava. Na verdade, sua pálpebra esquerda tremelicava dando um toque mais pavoroso à figura. Okay, ele captara o recado.

- Por que você não chamou a Blair? Ou dormiu com ela, hein? – perguntou, já de pé e andando para o quarto ao lado.

- Você adoraria fazer isso, né seu pervertido? – ela reclamou, centímetros atrás.

- Tsc... Se eu consertar isso, nunca mais derrube a minha porta – resmungou ao analisar a central e o controle remoto que Maka acabara de colocar em sua mão.

- Para que eu derrubaria?

Ele a encarou com seu olhar mais longo e maçantemente irônico.

Disfarçando seu embaraço, ela o incentivou a escalar a cadeira e observar de perto a origem de todo aquele inferno ardente.

- Hum... – ele murmurou ao mexer no painel manual e retirar as telas.

- O que foi?

- Hum... – prosseguiu murmurando, como quem sabe o que está fazendo, ao atirar as telas à Maka e modificando a geometria de seu dedo indicador para uma chave de fenda de médio diâmetro, desenroscou um bando de pequenos parafusos numa velocidade absurda.

- O que foi? O que foi? – Maka estava dividida entre a alegria, por ele aparentar estar resolvendo seu problema, e a ansiedade para saber o que estava acontecendo em detalhes.

Que sorte a dela por ter um parceiro tão bem dotado!

- Hum... – os murmúrios dele a chamaram de volta para a realidade.

- Descobriu o problema? Qual era?

- Não tenho idéia – ele enfim respondeu, quando fios, telas, parafusos e outros compartimentos da central jaziam aos seus pés.

- Ught... – uma sobrancelha tremeu.

Soul se distanciou o suficiente para ter uma boa chance de se defender, ele estava bem acordado. Se antes era uma pálpebra que tremia, a sobrancelha significava uma ameaça gigantescamente pior. Ele sabia, ele tinha experiência nessas coisas.

- Quanto mais você se mexe, pior o calor fica – falou, tentando demovê-la de seus instintos _porradescos_.

- E como é que vou dormir agora?

- Puxa um ventilador aê... – o tremelique restrito à uma única sobrancelha se transformava numa convulsão pavorosa que dominava todo o corpo da garota.

- Fala sério Maka – ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sob a nuca, como se não sentisse o perigo lhe engolfando com nuvens tão escuras quanto o buraco negro, talvez fosse a sonolência assomando-lhe os sentidos de novo – Não se pode mais brincar...

- Só pela sua gracinha você dorme aqui e eu no seu quarto.

- Nem morto – ele a seguia de volta para seu quarto, ali estava um inferno de quente.

- Dorme você com a Blair, ué – ela rebateu, não virando o rosto para que ele lesse sua expressão de maneira errada.

- Gosto do meu sangue dentro das minhas artérias, obrigado – ele fechou a porta do próprio quarto.

- Depois diz que não é pervertido... – acentuou o quão sua voz poderia atingir a nota mais desafinadamente aguda possível, ao carregar seus olhos verdes com o mais puro desdém.

- Esqueceu o capítulo da luxúria? Não era eu secando aqueles peitos...

- Me... Me... Mentira! Eu só estava avaliando a simetria deles – mal a desculpa se formulou numa sentença e Maka teve vontade de se dar um tapa, tamanha sua idiotice.

Soul expôs os dentes num sorriso de escárnio a deixando mais sem graça – Se o Kid tivesse dito isso, eu até poderia acreditar.

Rubra como um pimentão e reunindo o que podia para tentar se impor e intimidá-lo, ela lhe apontava o indicador, imperativamente – Não fuja do assunto!

- Por que diabos deixaria meu quarto para você?

- Porque você é um cavalheiro.

Soul gargalhou até chorar.

- Cozinho por duas semanas seguidas – Maka tentou outra abordagem.

- Não é tentador o bastante.

- Três semanas!

- Também não – mais que foice irredutível.

- Te dou cola para próxima prova! – medidas desesperadas tinham que estar sendo recorridas à.

- Não.

- Você não tem que participar da faxina, eu faço sua parte.

- Não.

- Deixo você vestir aquela blusa ridícula que tanto gosta.

Ele a encarou entre desafiador e incrédulo, como se dissesse que não precisava da permissão dela para usar o que bem quisesse, o que não era a verdade, sem mencionar que a blusa não era ridícula, um cara maneiro também tem um estilo maneiro, muito óbvio isso, mas a contra gosto admitiu - O Black Star se apossou dela.

- Combina com ele – Maka suspirou aliviada, a blusa era horrorosa, um pesadelo, antes nos outros do que naquele com o qual ela divida um teto e uma rotina.

- Ele comprou uma para Tsubaki, para parear.

- Coitada...

- Para alguém que precisa de um favor meu você 'tá indo muito bem – ele a lembrou do real propósito de toda essa cansativa discussão.

- Posso... – Maka inspirou fundo, o que estava prestes a dizer mudaria sua vida para sempre, poria um ponto final no presente estado em que a relação entre eles se encontrava, transformaria tudo! - ... Espalhar que você é o cara mais maneiro que já conheci.

Ele pela primeira vez pareceu considerar com seriedade alguma proposta da parte dela, verdade fosse dita **a** proposta, aquela não era uma proposta qualquer, Maka recorrera a sua 'ultimate dead weapon' no fim da batalha afim de dar o golpe final e de misericórdia. Uma chama de esperança começou a flamejar no interior dela, ela já estava impaciente para dormir e aproveitar o geladinho do quarto quando ele enfim abriu a boca para responder.

- Não.

- Você só pode 'tá de sacanagem comigo!

- Boa noite – ele se arrastou para dentro do quarto e estava fechando a porta.

- E se...! – ela se contorcia, buscando freneticamente dentro de seu cérebro uma idéia formidável para atraí-lo e ganhar o quarto de vez – Encontrar uma namorada legal e bonita para você?

- Pra quê vou querer isso? – acenando para ela, ao esconder um bocejo com a outra mão, prosseguiu – Vou dormir, isso não nos levará a nada.

- Espera Soul! – ela estava com ambas as mãos na porta e o fitava com imensos e pedintes olhos verdes.

Incomodado ele lhe deu às costas e rastejou em direção à própria cama – Se tem algo para falar, amanhã você me fala...

Era agora ou nunca, vencendo o constrangimento ela lhe pediu, fixando o chão enquanto seus pés descreviam semi círculos sobre o mesmo - Posso dormir aqui? – e aí desatou em uma cascata de justificativas - Porque no meu quarto é impossível! E com a Blair, eu tenho medo do que ela pode fazer ou levar para o quarto de noite. Teve uma vez que ouvi barulhos estranhos vindos de lá, prefiro ignorar o que era, mas sabendo que eram dos aposentos delas eu não poderia...

- Você ronca muito alto? – ele lhe interrompeu.

Recomposta da interrupção ela lhe fuzilou com aquele olhar prévio ao Maka chop e ele sabia como agir para se manter inteiro.

- Não importa, pode sim – e caiu na cama, numa posição qualquer, roncando.

Piscando bobamente, ela permaneceu no local em que estava. Conseguiu assim, tão fácil?

- Nem me ofereceu a cama... – Maka resmungou e sem outra alternativa, juntou travesseiro e lençol de seu quarto e, arrumou um espaço perto da cama de Soul, depois de empurrar para longe revistas, capas de DVDs e CDs, roupas; que não cheiravam como roupas limpas deveriam cheirar; e um taco de beisebol. Quando ela pode repousar sua cabeça na superfície fofa de seu travesseiro, com um ronco retumbante, de sacudir túmulos, uma perna voou e se afundou próxima ao seu flanco esquerdo, a assustando.

- Soul!

Sem obter resposta, somente mais um ronco, ela se levantou e moveu a bendita perna para dentro dos limites seguros da cama. Ao visualizar o local, uma vontade insaciável brotou em seu peito, dando-lhe gigantescos e racionais incentivos para escutar a voz que lhe cantava aos ouvidos para...

Jogar Soul no chão e tomar a cama para si.

O ar gelado batia exatamente _ali_, além de parecer menos sujo que o assoalho e muito, muito mais confortável. Sem contar que ele provavelmente nem notaria, do jeito que dormia que nem uma pedra e se fosse para o chão, não machucaria ninguém.

Porém, ela não podia agir com tamanha ingratidão. Então, ela o arredaria um pouquinho e deitaria ali. Não era como se eles estivessem fazendo algo indevido! Black Star e Tsubaki dividiam o mesmo quarto! E não era nada demais.

Esquecendo todos os contras ao repousar seu cansado esqueleto sobre o imóvel, suas pálpebras imediatamente desceram como cortinas sobre suas orbes e não contendo um sorriso singelo, ela, enfim, dormiu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Olá, essa fic só terá mais um ou dois capítulos e é a minha primeira de Soul Eater. Espero que outras idéias surjam para eu possa escrever mais sobre esses personagens envolventes n.n

Se você puder me dizer o que pensa sobre a fic, ficarei muito grata.

Ja ne o/

-Jaque


End file.
